Hollywood Heartthrob
by kateg20
Summary: It was Hollywood, 1955. James Dean had just died, Troy is about to become America's newest heartthrob when he is about to meet the one woman who will be the envy of all women in the world, a young pin up girl named Gabriella Montez.
1. New Romance

**Well, this is something new for me. I have suddenly been interested with old fashioned Hollywood recently and thought it could be a perfect time period for Troy and Gabriella. I know I have been gone for awhile, but I needed time to kind of regroup myself and remember why I loved writing here. I don't know how often I will be able to update my other stories since I seem to have writers block for most of them. I am going to be going out of town on Friday and won't be able to write for about week. Well, I hope you all enjoy this fic, I am really enjoying writing this so far, if any readers have any ideas about what can happen, I am all ears. Please read and review and as always, no characters or real people belong to me.**

Troy Bolton walked into the soundstage. It was winter 1955 in Hollywood California. Troy was an actor who was fast becoming a major Hollywood heartthrob. James Dean had tragically died only a few months before, and Troy was turning into the new actor girls all over the world swooned over. He was nineteen years old and drove all females to go weak in the knees with one look of his electric blue eyes. He had been acting since he was fourteen and was just about to start filming the movie that would be his first starring role. He was on his way to his set when he noticed a photo shoot taking place. Being a curious guy, he walked over to see what was going on.

"Perfect, now look over your shoulder." the photographer instructed someone.

In front of the small crowd that had gathered was a young woman leaning up against a bright red car. Her dark hair was pinned up to highlight her face. Her lips were ruby red and begged for any man to kiss them. Her eyes were a deep chocolate ocean that anyone could drown in and not care on bit. The young woman looked over her shoulder and gave the camera a bright smile. Her hands were laced together behind her head that pushed her chest out to enhance her breast from her bathing suit top. Her elegant feet her enclosed in a pair of high heels. Her right foot was bent and pressed up against the side of the car.

"Who is that?" Troy asked the person next to him.

"I don't know, I've never seen her here before."

"Alright, let's take a break, sweetheart." the photographer said to the model. "Take a five and then go change into the one piece bathing suit."

"Alright, thank you."

The girl walked over to get some water while the crowd broke up and went their separate ways, all except for one. Troy weaved his way through the people who were going in the opposite direction that he was. He knew that he should be going to his own set but he needed to know who the exotic goddess was. After taking a deep breath, Troy gently tapped her on the shoulder. The young model turned around.

"Hello." she greeted with a smile.

"I couldn't help noticing you modeling just awhile ago." Troy said as he leaned against the catering table they were standing next to.

"I'm sorry if we were a distraction, the studio said this was the best lighting to shoot for the pictures."

"Well, you were definitely a distraction, but in a very good way."

"You're an actor, aren't you?"

"Guilty." Troy said with a smirk. "How could you tell?"

"By the way you thickly lay on the charm."

"Well, I assure you that this wasn't a line from a movie or a show. So am I allowed to know your name?"

"Gabriella."

"Troy."

"I know who you are; I've seen your picture all over this place."

"Well, the studio is just trying to build up hype for the movie I'm getting ready to start filming." Troy replied.

"Well, you are supposed to be filling the void that James Dean left behind, that's a pretty big job."

"Sometimes I wonder if it is too big of a job."

"Well, nobody can replace him, but you can learn from him and create your own persona."

"That's not a bad idea." Troy said smiling. "Listen, how about when you're done here, you come over to my set, and we'll grab lunch together."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked teasingly. "Don't you have an actress somewhere you should be wooing?"

"I tend to lean toward models." Troy stated with a charming smirk.

"Which soundstage are you at?"

"Four, the western set."

"I'll see you when I get done." Gabriella replied before she picked up her new bathing suit and went go change.

"I'll let them know that I'm expecting you."

"Alright, see you then." Gabriella said from behind her changing curtain.

"Yes." Troy cheered to himself as he pumped his fist in victory.

Gabriella emerged once again but this time she was in a white bathing suit and matching white heels. She had to admit she was quite giddy of being hit on by a very handsome young man. With all the beautiful actress walking around, most of the time she was hardly noticed by anyone. She listened as her photographer explained the type of pose he wanted before she went to go back to her previous spot. She faced the car braced herself up on the car by keeping her arms straight. She pooped her left leg up and looked over at the camera and began her final round of photos.

Troy was in his trailer getting changing into his western costume. While several actresses had tried to make themselves known to him, Troy never really took notice of them. He knew there was something special about Gabriella since he seemed drawn towards her before actually knowing what she looked like. She didn't care that he was an actor, she saw him as a regular man, and that in itself was a rush. Despite being a heartthrob, Troy was still just a regular guy in the eyes of his friends and his family. His mother hated looking at the magazines and newspapers and seeing young starlets or fans just hanging onto her son when she knew that they just wanted the actor and not the man.

"Troy, we're almost ready." someone called from outside.

"Be out in a minute." Troy replied.

Troy made sure he had everything of costume was on correctly before grabbing his lasso and hat and stepped outside. The set was made and looked very realistic. The movie was set in old Wild West town. Troy was playing the young deputy to one of Hollywood's beloved stars' sheriff. The scene that they were getting ready to shoot today was taking place in the town's jail cell. Troy was supposed to be preparing an outlaw gang leader for his hanging. The leader would then threaten the life of his family and the sheriff would then prevent Troy from killing the man prematurely. As the crew sat up everything, Troy and the actor playing the villain joked around with each other before the director told them to take their places and they got into their character mode.

After she finished with her photos, Gabriella changed out of her bathing suit and changed into her dress. Her dress was a navy blue polka dot halter top with a pencil straight skirt. Gabriella stood in front of a vanity and began to take off the makeup she had pancaked onto her face. She didn't mind wearing all the makeup for shoots but when she was done she preferred to wear a minimal. The only makeup she wore was a light color lipstick, a little bit of blush and eyes shadow and mascara. Making sure she had everything she brought with her, Gabriella left her private little dressing room. She walked in the direction of the set where Troy told her he was going to be filming on.

Troy was listening to the sheriff as he calmed him down after walking in on Troy lunging at the outlaw for threatening his family. He caught Gabriella quietly coming into view and stopping next to his set chair and watched the filming take place. Troy had to catch himself from smiling and ruining the take.

"Don't let him get to you, son. He can't do anything to you, he's about to meet the noose in a couple of minutes. Once he's out of the way, we'll be able to bring down the rest of them."

"Alright, Sheriff." Troy agreed as he was let go.

"Let's get him out to the tree."

Troy then opened the cell door and placed the shackles on the inmate. He then gave him a shove out of the cell. Both he and the sheriff flanked either side of him and began to lead him through the door of the jail and back into the soundstage. Everyone was silent as the director hadn't yelled cut as he wanted to get the perfect shot of the empty jail. Gabriella had to admit that Troy was a very good actor as she could feel the anger running through him as his on screen family was being threatened.

"And cut!" the director announced as the crew and the onset spectators, including Gabriella, clapped. "Alright everyone, let's break for lunch!"

Troy came out from the jail's door way and was laughing with his two costars. The actor playing the outlaw was released from the shackles and the three went their separate ways for lunch. Troy smiled and made his way over to Gabriella who gave him a smile in greeting. Troy in front of her and gave her a smirk.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I think I like you more this way then with the makeup pancaked all over your face." Troy replied.

"I know I prefer it this way. Are you ready to go to the Commissary?"

"Let's go."

"So, have you lived in Hollywood all your life?"

"I actually lived in Monterey for the first fifteen years of my life. One day I was picked from obscurity and offered a contract with the studio after an agent saw me being a typical teenager. My family picked up stakes and moved here." Troy explained. "My two younger sisters are in high school. I bought my family a nice house with some money I saved from previous works."

"Do you live with them?"

"No, I have my own bungalow down on the beach that I really love. Have you lived here your whole life?"

"My mother and I have, my father was in the military." Gabriella answered. "My mother didn't want to move around, she didn't want to leave our church, she is a very devout catholic when it comes to certain things."

"Is your father overseas?"

"No, he was killed at Pearl Harbor, the USS Arizona."

"I'm very sorry."

"My mother never remarried, I began modeling to help pay for her bills. I live down at boarding house for models and go home to her every weekend."

"Why don't you find a house for your mother and you to live in?"

"Because my mother tends to spend money away like a drunken sailor and usually I was the one who suffered when I was growing up." Gabriella explained. "We barely had enough money for food, winter was horrible since we had no heat, I didn't exactly have the proper clothes for that season, all the money she or I earned went to her alcohol or clothes addiction. When I was sixteen I came into the city to find a job when a photographer discovered me and soon I was booking simple photo shoots before I landed big ones like the one you just saw me doing."

"Does your mother live in the same house still?"

"Yes, I give her a monthly allowance but she goes through that money by the end of the week I gave it to her. I knew that if I still lived with her all the money I have earned would be gone quicker than I could book jobs."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Be grateful with your family, it sounds like you grew up in a very loving home."

"I did."

Troy opened the door to the commissary and ushered Gabriella in. she calmly looked around and saw several well known stars were also getting lunch breaks. The two walked over and got in line. Troy got a favorite barbeque pulled pork sandwich while Gabriella got a chicken Caesar salad wrap. They walked up to the cashier and Troy gave her a wad of money, not allowing Gabriella to pay a single penny. They found a table and sat down to eat.

"So how long until you get to go home?" Gabriella asked. "When does your workday end today?"

"Well, I only have one more scene to film today, but that is going to take place later on, when the sun is getting ready to go down."

"So, what are you going to do until then?"

"Hang out with you in my trailer." Troy replied.

"If I do that, then I'll have to catch a very late cab."

"Or I could drive you home."

"Are you sure?"

"I am more than happy to it."

"Well, thank you."

"And once we're off the set, I am going to take you to a diner I love to eat at."

"Please, you're spoiling me." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can; I believe that this is the beginning of something incredible."

"I am inclined to agree with you." Gabriella agreed as Troy leaned over to kiss her gently.

Yes, it was the start of something new and exciting for each other and they were willing, already, to allow that something to be around for a very long time. They both knew that this was not going to be just some random fling that the actors and workers of the studios were known to have with one another. This could very well a real life romance like ones displayed on the silver screens.


	2. A New Friend

**Thanks for all the great reviews. They really made my day. It is exciting to get back into the swing of things and that you all still enjoy reading my work. Thank you all. Now, here's the second chapter. Please enjoy.**

When they finished lunch, Troy took his new girl by the hand and led her back outside. Gabriella laughed happily as he pulled her close to him. They walked back to Troy's personal trailer. Troy opened the door and helped Gabriella inside. Gabriella sat down and eased her heeled shoes off of her feet. Troy plopped down on his comfy couch next to her and began to place gentle kisses along her shoulder. Gabriella gave a whispered giggle as he did so.

"So, are you hoping to be actress someday?" Troy asked in between kisses.

"No, I'd be too terrified to be in front of the camera." Gabriella said breathlessly.

"But you seemed very comfortable in front of the camera this morning."

"Posing is one thing, acting is something completely different. I'm actually a very shy girl, I don't think I could act like all those other women do, I'd rather stay at home and be a wife and a mother, if I find the right guy, maybe model a bit on the side if I can."

"Have you met the right man, yet?"

"Maybe." Gabriella whispered with a smirk before Troy placed his lips on hers.

Troy gently pushed Gabriella back until she was lying down on the couch. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair and played with ones at the top of his neck, which drove Troy crazy with want. He ran his hands all over her dress clad body which suspiciously began inch higher and higher by the minute. Troy pulled away, knowing that he didn't want what was about to happen to take place on the couch in his trailer. He sat up and took Gabriella's hand and led her to his back bedroom. He laughed when he saw that he was now a foot taller than her now that she was out of her heels.

"You're quite cute without your heels." Troy commented as Gabriella began to take the bobby pins out of her hair to let it down.

"I only wear heels to and for jobs, I mostly wear little flats or kitten heels." Gabriella stated as Troy sat on the edge of the bed. "I am always scared that I might teeter over when I wear them."

"I think you're just the right size right now."

"Are you just trying to seduce me into getting into bed with you?" Gabriella asked coyly.

"No." Troy replied as his hands found the zipper to her dress and pulled it down. "I am just expressing my opinion."

"Good." Gabriella whispered against Troy's lips as he began to tug her dress off of her. "Because I'm a good girl."

"Oh, I know you're a good girl." Troy agreed seductively as he pulled her onto the bed with him. "And I am just about to show what a good guy I am."

"Well, I can't wait."

Troy gently laid Gabriella up against the soft pillows. Soon, the two were wrapped up in one another. Together they had managed to get Troy's western gear off without doing any damage to the costume. Both sets of their clothing lay scattered across the floor as their kisses intensified. Gabriella reached behind her and removed her bra and dropped it off the side of her bed. She giggled when Troy began to kiss the hollow part of her throat. Gabriella's eyes fluttered closed as the sensations of his lips caused pleasure to course through her veins. After kissing her neck for a few moments, Troy pulled back and they pulled their remaining garments, underwear, off and threw them off to the side. Gabriella cradled Troy in between her legs as they settled themselves back into bed.

"Ready?" Troy whispered against her lips.

"Yes." Gabriella replied back softly.

Troy entwined their fingers and then entered her slowly. Gabriella clutched his hands as he broke through her virgin barrier. Troy saw the small tears in her eyes and gently kissed them away. He looked at her to see if it was ok to continue. Gabriella nervously licked her lips and nodded her head for him to continue. Soon, Troy began to move his hips and after a couple of thrusts, Gabriella's grip on his hands began to loosen up. When she was used to what was happening she began to moan in pleasure. Soon, they met one another in a deeply passionate kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and let her emotions take control.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped loudly as new sensations of pleasure she didn't even know existed raced through her body.

Troy groaned loudly as he came inside of her. Gabriella made a sound that was mixed between moan and scream as she was surprised by a very hard orgasm after her first time having sex. Troy moved to lie down beside her but stopped when Gabriella held him close to her. She caressed his cheeks gently before leaning up to press a gentle and loving kiss on his lips.

"Well, that was something." Troy said before kissing her once again and then moving to rest beside her.

"A good something?" Gabriella asked rolling onto her stomach to look at him.

"It was a very good thing." Troy stated as he ran a gentle hand through her now mussed hair. "And I hope it is a good thing that can happen again and again."

"So, how many girls have you brought back to your trailer to do this with?"

"Not counting you, none."

"Wow." Gabriella teased smiling. "And what about after me?"

"Something tells me that you are the one who I will ever do this with."

"I'm flattered and honored and something tells me that I feel the same way you do about being the only one. What time do you have to be on set?"

"Usually an hour before we start, so around six."

"So, what are we going to do between now and then?"

"I have a couple of ideas."

"Is every time going to be like the last one?"

"It's not going to hurt like it when we first started, why?"

"Growing up my mother told me that sex was not supposed to be enjoyable for women and the only reason why they do it is so they could have children. Women are not supposed to get any pleasure from it." Gabriella explained. "But this proved what she told me all wrong."

"Well, let's hope so because I plan to make you feel very good once again at least once more before I have to be on set."

"I can hardly wait."

Twenty minutes before he was due on the set, Troy's agent, Robert Montgomery walked up to his client's trailer. He opened the door and noticed right away that Troy was not in his normal spot on the couch reading a book or doing a crossword puzzle, but he also noticed the pair of high heels and a small clutch lying there forgotten by their owner. Robert looked over and noticed the door to Troy's on set bedroom was closed and sat down to wait for his client to reveal himself. Troy had never been late on set before and he was praying that this young woman won't break his perfect record tonight.

Only five minutes after he arrived, he heard a quiet feminine giggle come from behind the door before he heard several soft kisses from Troy and the girl. Robert looked up when he heard the door open and Troy emerge fully costumed once again. Troy gave him cocky smirk as he sat down to put his boots back on.

"Your mother is going to kill me." Robert said to the younger man.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"The first thing she told me after you turned eighteen was to keep the starlets off of you and out of your bed."

"You don't have to worry."

"That girl is going to go blab to every single paper and fan magazine that she is dating Troy Bolton, Hollywood's newest Dean."

"You're wrong about that." Troy said. "Her name is Gabriella; she's not an actress and has no desire to be one."

"You didn't bed a fan did you?"

"No, a model, and let me tell you this is no ordinary fling. This girl is something special, she could be my Juliet, except for the whole dying thing."

"Troy, you said that about every actress in every movie that you and I have ever seen and almost every girl that you've met here."

"This girl is different; she is not back there just to try and boost her career or to get her name in the paper. She's a tough girl, been through a lot. All she really wants is her own family, a husband and children, and I already know that I want to be that husband."

"Well, don't do anything too rash." Robert said. "At least not without telling your mother."

"I won't."

"Well, let's get you to the set."

An hour after Troy left, Gabriella woke up from her short nape to her stomach growling for something to eat. She got her clothes on went out of the room to get her shoes. Quickly jotting a note to Troy before she left in case he got back before she did, Gabriella walked outside and headed over to the commissary once again. She got a small bowl of spaghetti and found an empty table and sat down. She pulled out a crossword puzzle book from her purse that she had picked up earlier in the week and began to work on it since she didn't have anyone to converse with. She always carried a little book in her purse since she was never how long it would take to set up the equipment or how long her break would be and most people chose not to talk to her assuming that she was just a pretty girl with no mind. However, Troy broke that rule and was very interested in what she was thinking about.

"Excuse me?" a gentle voice asked causing Gabriella to look up at become face to face with a blond young woman. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, help yourself." Gabriella answered smiling as she put her crossword puzzle away and the blond sat down across from her.

"Thank you, I just hate sitting alone in here. I'm Grace."

"I know who you are; your latest movie was incredible. It kept me on the edge of my seat the whole way though."

"Well, thank you that's very kind."

"I'm Gabriella."

"It's nice to meet you, I saw your photo shoot earlier, you are a natural."

"Thank you, the only thing I hate about doing shoots is all the makeup they put on me. It makes my face feel stiff."

"I know exactly what you are talking about; I sometimes need to have makeup just plastered onto my face for a picture."

"Are you filming another movie?"

"I just finished filming for the day and wanted to get a bite to eat before I headed home. What about you, your photo shoot must have ended hours ago."

"I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Cute?"

"Very." Gabriella said beaming.

"Who is it?" Grace asked.

"Well…"

"It's a new romance, isn't it?"

"Don't have to say anything else." Grace said smiling. "I understand."

For the next two hours, the two young women spoke and got to know one another. Despite almost a nine year age gap, the two acted like they had known each other their whole lives. They came from different types of families but both were just everyday regular girls. By the time Troy arrived to pick Gabriella up, both girls were giggling as they shared stories of their younger days. Gabriella beamed when Troy leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Grace." Troy greeted politely.

"Troy." Grace replied giving Gabriella a subtle nod of approval. "I should be getting along. Gabriella, tomorrow we should meet for lunch. My trailer is down by soundstage twelve. Meet me there around eleven thirty."

"I don't know if I am going to be allowed on set." Gabriella said regrettably.

"I'll get her on." Troy said with a nod.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow, Gabriella."

"Have a good evening." Gabriella replied with a smile as Grace left the younger couple.

"Well, the two of you certainly hit it off rather well." Troy replied as he helped Gabriella stand up.

"Well, we're both just regular American girls." Gabriella said as she went to pick up her crossword puzzle book.

"You like crossword puzzles?" Troy asked noticing the little book.

"Yeah, I usually to them in between sets or during lunch. Most people on the set usually think 'beautiful body, no brain' so they usually don't speak much to me. So I spend my lunch times and breaks doing crossword puzzles."

"I do the same thing; I have a huge stack of them back in my trailer."

"Seems we have much more in common than enjoying certain activities that take place in the bedroom." Gabriella whispered into his ear before kissing him cheek gently.

"Yes, it seems we do." Troy agreed taking her hand and leading her outside to where he parked his car.


	3. The Best Day Ever

"So this is your car?" Gabriella asked as they walked up to a red thunderbird convertible.

"Yes, it is." Troy agreed as he opened the passenger side door for her. "I bought it about six months ago. I even bought my parents one except theirs' is blue."

"Very sweet of you. So where is this diner you are taking me?"

"It's about thirty minutes away, ten minutes from my place. The food there is really incredible; it's my favorite place to eat. It was the first place my family ate when we moved to Hollywood."

Troy got behind the wheel and started the car. Gabriella sat in the middle of the seat so she could be closer to him. Both waved goodnight to the security guard as they drove off of the lot. As they drove through town, Troy pointed out certain Hollywood landmarks and different stories he had experienced with them. Gabriella held onto his every word as she looked around the car.

"What's got you so fascinated?" Troy asked with amusement.

"This is the first time I've been in a car that wasn't a taxi, first time in a front seat." Gabriella replied. "My girlfriends and I always take either a cab or a trolley when we go out since neither one of us owns a car."

"Well, one day I'll have to teach you how to drive one of these things."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Women everywhere drive cars."

"I'd be too scared to drive though, especially with all the other cars driving around me."

"It's not that bad, I'll teach you slowly."

"Maybe."

A while later, Troy pulled off the road to a quaint little diner. He opened his door and helped Gabriella get out. Together they walked into the diner. Upon entering, Troy noticed a couple of familiar faces that he truly was not expecting to be there, especially on a weekday. He gave Gabriella's hand a gentle squeeze.

"My family's here." he announced.

"What?" Gabriella asked suddenly panicked. "No, no, no, it's too soon."

"Hey, wait a minute." Troy said calmly as he tried to prevent her from running off. "It's alright; my family is very nice and welcoming."

"I just don't want them to think I'm only interested in you because you are famous."

"Once they meet you, they will not even think of that for a minute."

"Troy, I don't know."

"I promise."

Gabriella gave a nervous nod of consent. Troy turned around and it was then his family noticed that the last member of their family had arrived. Jack Bolton waved his son over. Troy led Gabriella over to the table. Jack and Lucille stood up to greet their son and his companion.

"I had a feeling that you'd be here." Lucille said as she hugged Troy tightly.

"Well, I've been craving this place for awhile so I figured since I had a later shoot than normal days, I'd come here instead of fixing supper at home."

"And who this is young lady?" Jack asked noticing Gabriella standing slightly behind Troy and noticing their entwined hands.

"Mom, Dad, this is Gabriella Montez." Troy introduced bringing Gabriella out from behind him. "I met her on the set."

"Are you an actress?" Lucille asked wearily as she looked at the young woman.

"No, ma'am." Gabriella said nervously. "I'm a model."

"But you want to become an actress?" Lucille stated knowing that this young woman was just using her son to gain more attention and possibly a spot in an upcoming picture.

"No, ma'am, I am very happy being a model." Gabriella replied catching Lucille off guard.

"I thought every girl in Hollywood wants to be an actress."

"Not this girl, that what drew me to her." Troy said as they sat down once again. "She is perfectly happy doing what she does and doesn't want to do anything else."

"What do your parents think of you modeling?"

"Well, my father died when I was three at Pearl Harbor and my mother's only concern is that I bring her money." Gabriella replied. "I give her an allowance when I come home and help pay her bills so she is not out on the street."

"How old are you?" Jack asked curiously.

"Seventeen. I left home when I was sixteen, I couldn't take living with my mother anymore, especially when she spent money that I had earned working at a small general store on clothes and shoes for her and not on the bills or food."

"So, where do you live in Hollywood then?"

"This wonderful lady, who used to be a model herself, runs a boarding house for young women who just arrived. She's very strict when it comes to our welfare, there are no men allowed upstairs where the rooms are, they are not allowed in the house until after noon and she locks the doors at eleven."

"Does your mother work?"

"She used to, but once I reached fifteen she said that it was my turn to earn the money for the two of us." Gabriella explained. "The thing was the money I earned for us just seemed to be for her."

After ordering their food, the family got to get to know Gabriella a bit more. Troy stole glances to his mother to see if he could read her features of whether or not she liked Gabriella. From what he could tell, Lucille wasn't all the way there but she was getting there. His younger sisters, fourteen year old Alexis and nine year old Emily were already in love with her. Soon, the family was used to having her among them and was having a usual family discussion.

"Alexis, I already told you, you are too young to start wearing heels now." Lucille said to her oldest daughter.

"But Mom, all the other girls are wearing them." Alexis pleaded.

"I don't care if they are or not, you are our daughter and we'll decide when you can or not."

"Gabriella, how old were you when you finally got to wear heels?" Alexis asked hoping she might be able to convince her parents that she was mature and old enough for heeled shoes.

"I actually didn't wear them until this past year." Gabriella said somewhat nervous since she knew whichever answer she gave was going to make someone mad.

"What?" Alexis and Emily asked surprised.

"I didn't start wearing them until I started modeling and even now prefer my simple ballet flats. I only wear heels when I am going to a job. In fact, these are the longest I've worn them at one time."

"Really?" Alexis asked suddenly changing her mind. "You prefer your ballet flats to heels?"

"I do. They're easier to walk in and I know that a sudden gust of wind won't knock me off balance." Gabriella said making everyone laugh including Lucille.

"Maybe I could wear my flats for a little while longer." Alexis stated.

"So, where do you work, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm actually the basketball coach at Alexis' high school." Jack replied. "I've been working there since Troy was offered the contract at the studio."

"My dad played basketball in high school, he was a forward. I have a few pictures of him playing with some of his navy buddies. One of the few possessions that I had of his was a basketball his team had given after he won the game for his school. I had to leave it behind when I came here because I thought I wasn't going have enough room for it, but my room was a pretty good size and the first time I was going to go home I was going bring it back with me. But when I got home, I found that my mom had given away much of my belongings, including my father's basketball. In some ways, I've never quite forgiven her for doing that, it was one of the only few things of my dad's we had left."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Jack said.

"Were you in Hawaii when he died?"

"No, my mother didn't want to move to a foreign area to her. She wanted to stay in our house and be around her friends. Dad died in Pearl Harbor without any family nearby, mom never really seemed sad that dad died. She was too busy spending the money on his life insurance."

After hearing about Gabriella's life with her mother, Lucille knew that if she ever met her, there would be choice words directed towards her. After only meeting Gabriella once, she could tell that she would help to keep Troy grounded, if he was serious as he seemed to be. Already it seemed like Gabriella was a part of the family. Her daughters were asking about fashion advice, Troy was already smitten and his father was well on his way to joining him. Lucille found herself also falling under the charms of Gabriella and thought she could be very good for her son, though she would never say that to Gabriella so soon after meeting her.

"Well, it's getting late." Jack said looking at his watch. "We should be heading home."

"Yes, these two have school tomorrow." Lucille added looking at Alexis and Emily.

"Troy, why don't you and Gabriella stop by for dinner this weekend?" Jack asked as they stood up. "I'll barbeque."

"We'll be there." Troy agreed as Gabriella smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Gabriella, it was such a pleasure to meet you." Lucille said as she and Gabriella shook hands warmly. "I look forward to getting to spend more time with you."

"You too, Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said smiling.

"Troy, take care of yourself, don't let Hollywood change you."

"Yes, ma'am." Troy agreed smiling as he kissed his mom's cheek gently.

"Gabriella, make sure you keep an eye on him." Jack said.

"I will." Gabriella promised as she Troy watched his family head outside.

"So, what did you think?" Jack asked his wife once they reached outside.

"I loved her, she is perfect for him." Lucille said with a smile.

"By the time she's eighteen, they'll be married." Alexis added as they got into the car.

"Well, we got the first meeting out of the way." Troy said as he paid for his and Gabriella's meals.

"Your family is incredible." Gabriella said smiling. "I hope you know how lucky you are, Troy."

"I do. Well, I've got a couple of things up my sleeve."

Troy led Gabriella back out to his car. Gabriella settled herself in the middle of the seat once again as Troy started the car again and pulled away from the diner. Both she and Troy were enjoying each other's company that they completely lost track of time as Troy pulled up to the hillside that was the home to the Hollywood sign. Gabriella gasped when she saw Hollywood all lit up at night before her as she and Troy got out and sat on the hood of the car.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered as she laid her head on Troy's shoulder as they gazed out at the scenery.

"The night before my first day on the set, I was so nervous I couldn't think straight." Troy told her. "My parents decided to bring my sisters and me up here and ever since, this place has been very special to me because it always seems to calm me. You're the first person I've ever brought up here, outside of my family."

"I'm honored." Gabriella said quietly.

"Do you like to dance?"

Gabriella nodded her head against Troy's shoulder and then watched as Troy got up and went to the driver's side and turned the car radio on. Music played into the air making the two lovers smile gently at one another as Troy walked back over to stand in front of Gabriella once again.

"I love Glen Miller." Gabriella commented.

"May I have this dance?" Troy asked as he held his hand out to the young woman before him.

Gabriella smiled and took his hand as they swayed to the music that played from the car. Together, they slow danced together well into the night. They didn't care about families, jobs or fans, all that matter was that moment and each other. And that was how it stayed until Gabriella gasped and pulled away from him.

"What time is it?" she gasped franticly.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"The time! What time is it?" Gabriella asked as she grabbed Troy's left arm to look at his watch. "Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"It's eleven thirty! The Mrs. David locks the doors at eleven!"

"Hey, calm down." Troy said trying to soothe her.

"How can I? I don't have anywhere to stay!"

"Don't worry, we'll find someplace for the night."

"We?" Gabriella asked.

An hour later, Troy pulled up to the Roosevelt Hotel. He had gone and picked up a change of clothes for him at his home before. Gabriella stood by the elevator while Troy got them a room so people wouldn't know that she was with him and blab to the press that Troy Bolton was getting a hotel room with an up in coming model. Troy got them a key and he and Gabriella casually got in the elevator together. Fortunately for them, they had the elevator all to themselves. The doors opened to their floor and they walked off together.

"Here we are." Troy said as he unlocked the door to their hotel room.

Gabriella nervously walked into the room. She didn't know what to expect being with Troy all alone in a hotel room. Troy closed the door behind him and noticed that Gabriella was shivering slightly. He walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing that you don't want to do will happen tonight." he whispered. "In fact, I'll sleep on the couch while you take the bed."

"No, we both take the bed, just as long as we are only sleeping." Gabriella said calming down slightly.

"I brought an extra shirt of mine for you to wear."

"Thank you."

Gabriella went into the bathroom and changed in the simple white dress shirt Troy had brought for her. By the time she had gotten out, Troy had changed into his own pajamas. Troy was setting the alarm clock for them to wake up. Gabriella walked over to the window and gazed out at the city.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked coming to stand next to her.

"About how much has changed in my life today. I'm a small town girl, who was forced to drop out school because my mother felt that I was my job to support her and now suddenly, Hollywood's heartthrob has decided that he likes me, it's a lot for a girl to take in."

"Well, it's a lot for me too." Troy replied with a smile. "This morning when I woke up, I didn't expect to be hit with the thunderbolt of love."

"We're not crazy are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's possible to have love at first sight, right?"

"I think so because if that's not what we have between the two of us is, I don't know what you'd call it." Troy replied kissing her cheek gently. "You ready to go to bed?"

"I don't know, I'm scared that if I go to sleep that when I wake up, everything that has happen today will be just a dream."

"Don't worry, if it has been all a dream, I would find you once again and turn it back into our reality."

Gabriella gave him a soft smile as she walked over to the bed. Troy turned off the lights and closed the drapes. He got in bed beside Gabriella and wrapped her in his arms and slowly fell into sleep. Gabriella was asleep in matter of minutes after the excitement of what could possibly the best day of her life.


	4. Lunch With Grace

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella woke to the alarm clock going off. Gabriella put her dress back on and once they were ready to go, they quietly left the room. Gabriella went and waited in the car while Troy checked out and returned the key. He then drove Gabriella back over to her boarding house so she could change before they headed back to the set.

"You'll have to wait out here." Gabriella said as she opened the car door. "I'll be as fast as I can."

"I'll be here." Troy said before kissing Gabriella gently on the lips.

Gabriella got out of the car and headed inside. She quietly headed upstairs and into her room. Luckily for her, the other girls were still asleep or out on a job. Gabriella opened her closet and looked at her clothes. She pulled out a white blouse top and a feathery pattern skirt with a wide lack belt. As she was fastening her belt, her bedroom door opened and a blond walked in. Gabriella jumped in surprise.

"Sharpay, you scared me."

"What time did you get in last night?" Sharpay asked. "I fell asleep at about ten thirty and you still weren't home."

"I just got home." Gabriella answered as she quickly slipped her shoes on.

"What?"

Sharpay Evans was shocked to hear that statement come out of her best friend's mouth. In the time that she's known Gabriella, she was always the first one to go to bed and never missed a curfew ever. Sharpay had to admit it was quite a refreshing change to see, but she had to admit that she was worried that her friend had slept outside in the cool air.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I had a place to stay so I didn't sleep on the porch like you've had to a few times." Gabriella said with a smirk as she looked over at Sharpay.

"That was only a month after we got here, I still hadn't gotten used to the rules." Sharpay said as she looked out the window and what she saw caused her to gasp out loud in surprise. "Oh my god! Is that Troy Bolton outside?"

Gabriella didn't say anything as she put her hair up at her small vanity. She hoped that Sharpay wouldn't catch on. But when she heard Sharpay gasp once again she knew she was caught.

"You were with Troy Bolton?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes." Gabriella agreed quietly.

"I can't believe this!" Sharpay said excitedly. "How did this happen?"

"We met at my photo shoot yesterday, he came up to me and asked me out to lunch and we ended up spending the whole day together. I met his family last night and I felt like I actually belonged with them."

"Oh, Gabi! I'm so happy for you. After all the shit your mother put you through, you deserve this happiness. And his family liked you?"

"I think so, but I don't know for sure. Both his parents were very nice to me and Troy didn't seem too put off after they left." Gabriella answered. "Dinner was very comfortable and both sides were very open with one another."

"I think you're finally getting the happiness you deserve."

"I have to get going; Troy has to be at the studio soon."

"I'm very happy for you, Gabi." Sharpay said hugging her best friend tightly. "I really am and now I have to get ready for a photo shoot myself. When's your next one?"

"Tomorrow morning and then I have to go over to the Walt Disney Studios; they have asked me to stop by for a few minutes about a quick interview about something."

"About what?"

"Not sure, but whatever it is, they called me personally."

"Sounds exciting."

"I got to go, I'll see you tonight."

"Maybe." Sharpay teased getting a little laugh out of Gabriella.

Gabriella walked out of her room and headed out the door. Troy smiled and got out of the car and opened the passenger side for her. Gabriella got in and Troy got in behind the wheel once again. Troy started the car and pulled away from the house and headed back towards the studio.

"So, what scene are you filming today?" Gabriella asked.

"A draw between the sheriff and another outlaw right in the middle of town." Troy replied. "Also I have some promotional photos to take. Are you excited about your lunch date?"

"Very, Grace is one of my all time favorite actresses."

"She's very nice, we got to Hollywood around the same time and she's always looked out for me like a big sister."

"That's what my best friend Sharpay Evans is to me. We both came here together and arrived at the house at the same time. She is more out spoken and outgoing than I am so she's always ready to defend me or gets me the correct price for a shoot when she's found I've been cheated."

"I'd like to meet her sometime."

"She's fan of yours."

"Well, hopefully that will get me automatically on her good side."

Troy pulled into the studio and was allowed in by the security guards. As he pulled into his parking spot, Robert was waiting for him. Robert opened the door for his client and Troy climbed out before turning around to help Gabriella out of the car. The two men shook hands in greeting as they always did.

"Roger, this is Gabriella." Troy introduced. "Gabriella, this is my manager, Roger Montgomery."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Gabriella greeted with a smile as she held her hand out.

"Likewise." Roger agreed smiling. "Troy, let's get you into the costume department before you head to your trailer."

"Alright, I'll meet you in a few minutes. Go ahead and go to my trailer and make yourself comfortable." Troy told Gabriella.

"Alright." Gabriella agreed before she and Troy quickly kissed each other before going their separate ways for a short while.

Gabriella walked back towards Troy's trailer and let himself in. she sat down on the couch and found the collection of books Troy had and looked through them as she waited. She finally settled on 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. She was engrossed in the reading that she didn't even notice Troy had entered until he placed a hand on her shoulder. Troy chuckled and stepped back so he wouldn't get hit by the book when Gabriella jumped and threw her arms up in surprise.

"You scared me." Gabriella gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I guess you were too into the book."

"Yes, it is very good."

"What are you reading?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird." Gabriella answered showing him the cover.

"That is a fantastic book." Troy replied. "It's one of my favorites."

"I've just started it and I'm already hooked."

"It's very hard to put down."

"I read it all in less than twenty four hours."

"Wow, must be very good then."

"It is."

"What time do you have to be on set?"

"In about twenty minutes."

"Troy, we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

"You don't regret it do you?" Troy asked nervously.

"No, I just think we might be moving too fast. I don't want to just be a quick fling and have everything that I gave up be for nothing." Gabriella said. "I've been through too many heartaches and I don't know if I could go through another one."

"I don't want to rush you into doing anything you don't want to do, if you want to slow down, then we'll slow down." Troy stated. "I don't want to lose this feeling that I get whenever I'm with you."

"I don't want to lose it either, which is why I want to slow things down. I want you to come pick me up to go out and drop me off before curfew. I want to get to experience that for the first time." Gabriella stated.

"I have to admit that I want that too. How about tonight I pick you up and we'll go to the drive in." Troy stated as Gabriella gave him a look. "I promise we won't play any back seat bingo or anything."

"Ok."

"Troy, you ready to go?" Roger asked as he knocked on the door to the trailer.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Troy called as he stood up. "When you get back, you can come back and wait around until I get done and take you home for you to get ready for our date."

"Alright, have a good shoot." Gabriella said giving Troy a good luck kiss.

"Thank you and you have a great time with Grace; believe me you will laugh the entire time." Troy said as he walked out of the trailer.

"I will."

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella gathered her purse up and walked out to make her way to Grace's trailer. As she walked past Troy's set, he gave her a smile and wink. Gabriella smiled and blushed as she waved back to him. Troy watched as she disappeared into the crowd knowing that she was going to have lots of laughs with Grace.

"Just in time." Grace said as she came out of her trailer dressed for lunch. "I was just about on my way to come meet you."

"You look lovely." Gabriella said as the actress looped her arm through her own.

"Thank you, you look lovely as well."

"Where are we going for lunch?"

"The Brown Derby." Grace said as she got into her car. "My treat."

"That's a pretty glitzy place, are you sure?" Gabriella asked. "I'm just a nobody."

"No you're not. You're Gabriella, up in coming model." Grace said making Gabriella give a small smile. "And you're dating one of the most gorgeous men in the world."

"But not very many people know that."

"And your secret will stay with me, I promise."

"Thank you."

"Have you ever been to the Brown Derby?"

"No, I've just seen it in the papers or in the movie magazines."

"Well, prepare to have one of the best meals of your life."

Grace pulled up to the famous restaurant and both she and Gabriella got out. Grace gave her keys to the valet. The two young women walked into the restaurant and were led to one of the coveted booths to enjoy their lunch. Grace noticed that Gabriella did not try to look around and see if there were any other celebrities around them; her sole attention was on her lunch companion. The actress had to admit that it was quiet refreshing to not have a wannabe fame girl sitting in front of her.

"So, what do you do when you aren't modeling?" Grace asked.

"I love to read, my best friend and I like to ride our bike along the bike trail that is in the park near our home. We also like to listen to music and everyone gathers in the living room to watch 'I Love Lucy'."

"I admit, I do the same." Grace said of the TV show. "I have to be home to watch it every week."

Gabriella did not stop laughing all throughout lunch. Grace had a great sense of humor and told amazing stories about some of the movie sets she had been on. For lunch they both had salads and sandwiches that were the house specialties.

"So, what have you got going on later this week?" Grace asked Gabriella.

"I have another photo shoot on the set and then I'm going over to the Walt Disney Studios for something that I'm not quite of, but Mr. Disney called me personally that he wanted to meet me." Gabriella said. "He was very kind and told me that a car was going to pick me up."

After lunch, the two got back into the car to drive back to the movie lot. Photographers were waiting for them outside the restaurant. The valet handed Grace her keys and she maneuvered her way through the small gathered crowd. After the twenty minute drive, Grace pulled into her designated parking spot and she and Gabriella got out.

"Grace, thank you for a wonderful lunch." Gabriella said happily. "It was fantastic."

"Yes, we will definitely have to do it again sometime and add a shopping spree on Rodeo Drive afterwards." Grace agreed hugging Gabriella.

"I'd like that."

"Good luck with your shoot and the Disney Studios tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Gabriella walked back over to Troy's trailer and entertained herself with books and cross word puzzles until Troy was ready to take her back home to get ready for their first date that night. She had to admit she was very excited about it. This was to be her first date ever. Her mother never allowed her to go out because it interfered with her working to get her money. She knew that she was going to have to get Sharpay's help when she got home. Just then, Troy's bedroom door opened and he walked out as he buttoned his shirt up, smiling when he saw that she returned.

"Hey, you're back." Troy stated as he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "How was lunch?"

"Fantastic." Gabriella said beaming. "My stomach hurts from laughing so hard."

"I told you."

"You're done filming for today?"

"Yes I am, are you ready to go home so you can get ready for tonight?"

"I think so."

"I am very looking forward to tonight."

"I am too, it will be very special."


	5. A First Date

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews for this story. Especially to ****Fairyvixenmaiden who has emailed me links about life and the styles of the 1950's and for giving me ideas on where to take this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please feel free to email me if you have any ideas for me to put in. As always, please read and then review.**

**

* * *

**After Troy had dropped her off back at the house, Gabriella had raced into the house and grabbed Sharpay and pulled her up to her room. The fellow model was just about to take a bite out of a sandwich when she was pulled out of her seat at the kitchen table. She sat down on Gabriella's bed as her friend closed the door.

"What's the matter?" Sharpay asked.

"I need your help." Gabriella said. "Troy and I are going out on our official first date and I need help deciding on what to wear."

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner and then the drive in. I can't be out too late since I have a shoot in the morning at the lot." Gabriella replied.

"Ok, you go shower and I'll pick out some dresses for you to choose from."

"Thanks, Shar, you're the best."

Gabriella gathered her toiletries and headed to one of the bathrooms. Sharpay looked through her best friend's closet. Gabriella had the smallest waist out of all the girls living in the house so she never had to worry about them borrowing her clothes, but some of the girls were very jealous of Gabriella because she was one of the more successful girls in the house, so to retaliate, they would sometime steal her finer dresses or shoes. Sharpay had the same shoe size of her and would always lend her shoes to her without any hesitation. Sharpay had to admit that she was worried about what some of the other models would do to Gabriella when they found out she was dating Troy Bolton.

Gabriella came back into her room once she was done showering. Sharpay showed her the dresses she had pulled out and chose a light blue dress. Sharpay put rollers in her hair and sat her under the bonnet hair dryer. Gabriella sat reading a magazine while her hair dried. Sharpay sat on her friend's bed and looked at another magazine. At first glance, one would think that Gabriella and Sharpay made an odd pair since Sharpay came from a well to do family and Gabriella did not. The two had formed their friendship the second they had met and it was a bond that was not ever broken once.

"I met Troy's family last night." Gabriella announced.

"Already?" Sharpay asked. "You hadn't even dating twenty four hours."

"It was kind of a surprise due to the fact that they were eating at the same diner we were getting ready to eat at."

"How was it? I hear that his mom is very protective of him."

"Mrs. Bolton is very nice; she is only protective of her son because she doesn't want the wrong girls dating him."

"Well, I hope she knows how lucky her son is to have you in his life."

"I'm the lucky one."

"Are you going to have him meet your mom?"

"I don't know yet, Troy knows about her. I'm just scared that she will manipulate him into giving her more money as well."

"I think Troy should introduce his mother to her, she'd really whip her into shape."

"I don't know, my mom is very set in her ways."

"I want you to promise me that she won't ruin your happiness, the happiness you more than deserve after everything she forced on you."

"I promise." Gabriella said smiling. "I'm so happy, Pay."

"My only wish is that I get to be maid of honor at your wedding."

"You have my word." Gabriella said smiling.

That evening, Troy pulled up to the house once again. There were several other cars there as well as men walked in to pick up their dates. Troy took a deep breath and headed inside. Several other men were waiting in the parlor under the watchful eye of Caroline Moore, the matron of the house. She kept a firm expression on her face even as Troy walked in.

"Who are you here to see?" she asked.

"Gabriella." Troy said and instantly the firm expression softened on the matron's face.

"Gabriella?" Caroline asked quietly. "You are really here for Gabriella? Little Gabriella?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Troy agreed. "I'll just go on and tell her that I'm here."

"No." Caroline said as her firm expression returned. "No men are allowed upstairs. I protect my girls from advancing gentlemen. I will let her know that you are here. Just join the rest of the lot in the parlor."

Up in her room, Gabriella was putting the last bobby pin in her hair to keep it in place. Her purse was laying on the vanity next to her. She put in there a dime, in case she had to make a call, a handkerchief, a compact mirror and extra money in case she needed a cab to take her home. Gabriella sat in her chair as she took one last look to make sure she looked presentable when there was a knock on her door and Caroline revealed herself.

"Your young man is here." she announced to the youngest woman in her care.

"Thank you." Gabriella said smiling.

"Just to remind you, I lock the doors at eleven."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Caroline led Gabriella down the stairs. Troy smiled when he saw her enter the parlor room. Some of the other girls had been fawning all over him, right in front of their dates for the evening, making him extremely uncomfortable. When Troy saw Gabriella appear before, it was like she was his guardian angel. Gabriella gave him a beautiful smile as he got up without a second thought to the girls around him and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful." Troy whispered to her.

"Thank you." Gabriella said still smiling.

"Troy!" Jamie, another model, stated in a wining tone. "Don't you want to hang out with me tonight? I'm much more exciting than her."

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked, not even hearing the offer.

"Yes, I am." Gabriella agreed before she turned to Caroline. "I'll be back before curfew, Caroline."

"I know you will, Dear." Caroline said smiling. "Have a wonderful time tonight."

"Thank you."

Troy took Gabriella by the hand and led her out the door. Gabriella turned around and looked up at her bedroom window and saw Sharpay smiling down at her. Gabriella smiled back and gave a wave to her best friend. She then tapped Troy on the shoulder and explained to him who Sharpay was and pointed up to her. Troy looked up and gave her a smile and wave as well.

"Shar's my closes friend ever; she really has protected me while I've been here from all the back stabbing that some of the models are known to do."

"Well, I'm happy that you have someone to watch out for you when I can't." Troy said as he opened the car door for her.

"Thank you." Gabriella said as she climbed in. "So, where are we going for dinner?"

"The Tropicana." Troy answered as he started the car. "Have you been there before?"

"No."

"We'll eat and maybe take a couple of turns on the dance floor before we go to the drive in."

"Sounds wonderful."

Twenty minutes later, Troy pulled up to the restaurant. The valet opened the door for Gabriella and helped her get out. Troy then handed him his keys before he took Gabriella's arm and led her inside. Gabriella looked around with wide eyed wonder as she took in the surroundings of the flashy restaurant. The maitre-de smiled at them and grabbed two menus before leading them to one of the best tables near the dance floor.

"So, what do you think?" Troy asked.

"It's incredible." Gabriella said smiling as she scanned around some more. "How many times have you been here?"

"Only once, Grace took my family and me here right after I got my contract with the studio. She played my older sister in my very first movie and wanted to get to know me and my family before we started filming."

"I keep thinking that these past two days have been a dream." Gabriella said. "That I'm going to wake up and I'm going to be alone once again."

"Believe me, this is all real." Troy said as he leaned over the table and kissed her on her lips. "So, I spoke to my mom earlier this evening."

"What did she have to say?" Gabriella asked nervously, thinking she had told him to stop seeing her.

"Mom could not stop raving about the wonders you did on Alexis. Today was the first day she didn't beg Mom for heels; she came skipping down the stairs in her regular ballet flats. My whole family fell in love with you last night."

"Your whole family is wonderful; they are just what a family should be. I hope you know how lucky you all are."

"I know that I am and I count my blessings every night."

After they had ordered their dinner, the house band came out after a break and continued to start playing once again. The young couple watched as people began to make their way to the dance floor. Some of the couples were famous while others were not. Troy looked over at Gabriella and noticed her watching them with excitement. Troy smiled and then stood up and walked over to her. Gabriella looked up and saw him hold out his hand for her to take.

"Care to dance?" Troy asked.

"I'd love to." Gabriella agreed smiling as she took his hand.

Troy helped her to her feet and together they walked out onto the dance floor. Gabriella giggled and smiled as they danced close to one another or when Troy spun her around. Both had to admit that this was probably the most fun they had with anyone ever. Troy didn't have many friends outside of the studio and Gabriella only had Sharpay really as a friend.

Both were laughing as they walked back to their table when they saw that their waiter had brought their orders out. Gabriella had her arms around his torso as she leaned against him and Troy had his arm draped around her shoulder as he led them.

"I haven't danced that long in forever." Troy said as they sat down.

"I haven't danced anywhere like this or anyway like that ever." Gabriella said before she took a sip of water.

"Well, you dance wonderfully."

"Thank you, you do as well."

"I have an idea, are you interested?"

"Sure."

"How about we skip the movie and just stay here and dance?"

"I love that idea." Gabriella agreed smiling as Troy held up his glass.

"To my beautiful date and the hope that this is just the first of many, many dates for us." Troy toasted as they clinked their glasses together.

"I'll second that."

"Excuse me, would you like a picture of the two of you?" a photographer going from table to table asked the two of them a picture by him.

"Sure." Troy agreed as the photographer got his camera ready.

"Ready? One…two…three." he said before the flash of his camera went off. "I shall develop them right away and deliver it to your table."

"Thank you." Troy stated handing him a tip.

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton."

Throughout the evening, Troy and Gabriella spent their time either sitting at their table or on the dance floor. When it was getting close to Gabriella's curfew, Troy paid the bill and they headed out to retrieve Troy's car. There were a few photographers taking pictures from a safe distance from the two but Troy and Gabriella were too much involved in one another to notice, bother or care. Troy tipped the valet as he helped Gabriella into the car. Troy then got behind the wheel and started the drive back to Gabriella's home.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Troy." Gabriella said as they walked up to her front door. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you had as much fun as I did." Troy replied. "We'll go to the drive in tomorrow night."

"Are you asking me out again?" Gabriella asked teasingly.

"If you're saying yes."

"I'd love to."

"Great. I'll drive you to the studio tomorrow morning for your shoot. Do you need a ride to the Disney Studios?"

"No, they're sending a car to pick me up."

"Well, Miss Montez, I, very unfortunately, have to bid you goodnight from here."

"I know."

"I'm glad you had a great time tonight." Troy said before he leaned down and placed his lips on Gabriella's briefly but passionately.

"Goodnight, Troy." Gabriella whispered against his lips.

"Goodnight, Brie." Troy stated quietly as Gabriella walked into the house.

Gabriella gave him one last smile before she closed the door behind her. Not more than two seconds later, she heard Troy give a cheer of joy at their date going well and her agreeing to a second date. Gabriella gave a quiet laugh before she headed upstairs to go to bed after another exciting day with Troy.


	6. Don't Let Her Go

**Well, I guess I've gotten my muse back for this story. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I know this is not the best but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning, Gabriella got dressed and met the cab outside the house to take her to the Walt Disney Studios. She had gotten a message the night before that the had been given her name and knew she was coming. Sharpay had wished her luck before she drove away. The young woman looked out the window as the cab drove down to the studios and before she knew it, they were turning into the gates.

"Name?" the guard asked.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Alright, you are going to the animation studio."

"Thank you."

Gabriella walked into the building she was instructed to and approached the secretary's desk. The older woman was kind and directed her to follow her into a very large office. Gabriella sat down in a chair while she waited for whoever she was supposed to meet. The office was covered with story board art for Disney's latest animation project. Before Gabriella could attempt to see what it was, an older man walked into the room.

"Gabriella, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Gabriella replied politely.

"I'm Mr. Clark, an animator and director here at the studios."

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"I'm sure you're very curious as to why you are here."

"I am very much, Mr. Clark."

"Well, we are currently in production of our new animated feature, 'Sleeping Beauty'. We've already gotten the voices recorded, that's the easy part. All we need now is to animate the picture, that's the longest process in these types of movies."

"But I am not an animator, Mr. Clark. I couldn't draw a stick figure to save my life."

"We don't need animators but what we do need are live action models to help guide our animators in drawing the characters."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked. "I'm sorry for asking you all these questions, I'm just familiar with animation process."

"It's quite alright, live action models usually act out sequences of the movie for the artists to get an idea where a hand or a leg goes during a certain action."

"I understand now."

"We've seen much of your photos and are very impressed with your expression and actions." Mr. Clark stated. "Anyone can make out the emotion in your eyes, your whole face, even with all the make-up they cake on you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"We would like for you to be the model for Princess Aurora, our Sleeping Beauty."

"Me? But I have no acting experience at all."

"But we're looking for models who aren't afraid of posing a certain way, with one look all the producers, myself and even the head of the studio himself, knew you were our Sleeping Beauty."

"Mr. Disney wants me to do this?" Gabriella asked.

"He called your agency himself."

"I can't say no after hearing this, is there a contract I need to sign?"

"We have one drawn up for you, if you wish we can have a lawyer look it over to make sure everything is right."

An hour later, Gabriella signed her contract. It stated that she was going to be with the Disney company at least until the production of 'Sleeping Beauty' wrapped with the possibility of it extending if Walt Disney wished so. Gabriella got back into a cab with instructions on coming back a week from then when she would begin her work. A smile graced her face as she made her way over to meet up with Troy. She lucked out with this job, it was a somewhat secure job that most models would dream of having. But she was chosen, they wanted her. Her contract had specifically stated that she had to act in a way that the Disney brand could be proud of, show up to work on time, be respectful, not tell any reporters or outside sources about any future projects she might hear of and could do other work just as long as it didn't interfere with her work for Disney.

Troy was eating lunch in his trailer. He had only one more scene to film before he wrapped for the day. He was anxiously awaiting for Gabriella to arrive from her meeting. He was curious to see what she was offered job wise. His thoughts were interrupted when the object of them entered the trailer.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Troy asked kissing her gently in greeting. "What did they want?"

"I got a job." Gabriella said excitedly. "It's a long term one also, they wanted me to be a live action model for animators for their new animated feature."

"Baby, that is incredible."

"I start a week from today, I have a contract and the best part is that Mr. Disney wanted me personally to be the model."

"I am so happy for you."

"I just hope all of this is real."

"How about this?" Troy asked pulling Gabriella over to him and kissing her lips gently. "Did that feel real?"

"Very much so."

"Then it all actually happened." Troy responded before kissing her again. "So, I got a call from my mom today."

"You did?" Gabriella asked.

"She wants us to come over for dinner tonight. I told her that we made plans but she insisted.

"That's fine, I'm looking forward to see you with your family again."

"Good, because we're stuck going, once Mom sends an invitation, there is no backing out of it."

"That's alright by me."

That evening, Troy swung by and picked up Gabriella who had bought a bouquet of flowers for Lucille. The drive to his parents house was relaxful and enjoyable. Gabriella had put a scarf around her head to keep her hair from becoming too unmanageable from the wind. Troy kept one arm wrapped around her as they drove along the coastline. Gabriella had a loving smile on her face as he pulled up to his family's home.

"Here we are." he announced as they got out. "Ready?"

"Of course."

The two walked over to the door and rang the bell. Lucille answered and smiled warmly at them. She ushered them in before kissing Troy on the cheek gently in greeting.

"Hello, Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella greeted kindly. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"As is it is you, my dear." Lucille replied warmly.

"These are for you, I hope they're alright."

"They are just beautiful." Lucille stated smiling. "The girls have been anxiously awaiting your arrival. Alexis has a school dance to go to and she wants your help in helping her decide what to wear and Emily wants to show you all the dresses she owns."

"Where's dad?" Troy asked as they walked into the kitchen for Lucille to put the flowers in water.

"Outside, grilling the burgers."

"We're going to go out back and talk with him for a little while." Troy said leading Gabriella out to the backyard.

"Alright, we're having dinner out on the patio." Lucille called as they walked outside.

"Hey, Dad." Troy greeted as they approached Jack at the barbecue.

"Hey, just get here?" Jack asked.

"Yep, how are the burgers coming?"

"Starting to look really good."

"They smell wonderful." Gabriella replied, her stomach rumbling in hunger.

"It's nice to see you again, Gabriella."

"You too, Mr. Bolton. How's the team?"

"They're looking pretty good, might win state this year."

"That's good to hear."

"Gabriella!" Alexis shouted excitedly from the backdoor. "You're here!"

"Hi, Lexi." Gabriella greeted happily.

"I need your help." Alexis said pulling her brother's girlfriend back into the house. "I have a school dance coming up and I can't find anything to wear!"

"Alright, calm down." Gabriella soothed gently. "We'll find something for you."

Lucille smiled when she saw her oldest daughter drag Gabriella into her and Emily's room. Seeing that she was pretty much finished until her husband was done with the burgers, she decided to join them to make sure her daughters didn't give their guest too much trouble. Emily hugged Gabriella when she entered the bedroom.

"I want to show you my dresses." Emily told her excitedly.

"Em, Gabi doesn't have time right now, she has to help me pick out a dress for my dance." Alexis stated.

"She can also help me with my clothes too, Lex!" Emily argued just as Lucille walked into the room.

"Girls, Gabriella is a guest in our home, I will not have you fighting over her." Lucille ordered. "Now either behave yourselves or Gabriella won't be helping either one of you."

"Yes, Mother." Alexis and Emily replied obediently.

"Now, Gabriella can help both of you at the same time, I am also in here to give my opinion. I don't want to hear anymore arguments."

"Lex, you can go first." Emily said. "Your dance is very important to you."

"Thanks, Emmy." Alexis said smiling at her little sister.

"Is there a theme to this sort of dance?" Gabriella asked as she looked through the closet with Alexis.

"It's a Sock Hop."

"Well, then pretty much any dress that isn't formal should do." Gabriella stated as she pulled out a simple pink and green dress. "Like this, for example, would be perfect."

"What do you think, Mom?" Alexis asked Lucille holding the dress up.

"You always look beautiful in that dress." Lucille agreed smiling.

"I have a pair of pink ballet flats that will go perfectly with this dress." Gabriella said. "If you want, you can borrow them for the dance."

"Really?" Alexis asked excitedly. "Is that ok, Mom?"

"As long as they aren't high heeled." Lucille stated.

"Completely flat, I assure you."

"If Gabriella says it's alright, then it's ok with me."

"Thank you, Gabriella." Alexis said hugging her.

"You're welcome."

"My turn?" Emily asked.

"Your turn." Gabriella agreed.

For the next ten minutes, Emily showed Gabriella her favorite dresses. Most of them consisted of her Sunday dresses and a few for more formal occasions. The fashion show ended when Troy came in and told them that supper was ready. The three women got up and followed him outside. A picnic table was set up in the family's back yard and the dinner was set on it. Everyone sat down and proceeded to have a comfortable family dinner. Gabriella got the chance to learn more about Troy when he was growing up and the Boltons got to learn more about Gabriella. By the end of the evening, Lucille had to admit that she too loved Gabriella and knew she was perfect for her son. Dealing with her daughters' fashion crisis with no complaints proved that.

"How was your burger, Gabriella?" Jack asked.

"It was perfect." Gabriella answered smiling. "And the fries were incredible as well, Mrs. Bolton."

"Thank you, Gabriella." Lucille replied smiling. "My mother taught me her secret recipe."

"Can I help you with the dishes, Mrs. Bolton?" Gabriella asked as they finished up.

"Thank you, that'd be wonderful."

Lucille and Gabriella gathered up the dishes and carried them inside to the kitchen Lucille washed while her son's girlfriend dried the plates and placed them on the drying rack. The two women laughed as they spoke with one another.

"Your home is very lovely." Gabriella said. "It's very different from where I grew up in."

"Thank you, I take great care in making sure my home is perfect for my family." Lucille replied. "I'm sorry to hear that your mother didn't take the same pride and duty in taking care of you or the home you had like the way she should have."

"I feel it made me stronger and not afraid to move out on my own. I pretty much raised myself."

"And you've done a wonderful job of doing that. I have to be honest with you, when I first met you, I honestly thought you were just some girl who wanted to be in the spotlight and was using Troy to get to that. Troy has gotten his heart broken a few times from young women who did just that. That's why I am so protected of my son."

"I understand, I'm sure I'd be that way if I had a son."

"But after I met you, I knew you were different. You had the same look in your eye when you look at him as he does when he looks at you. You're good for him, you will keep him out trouble and help him become who he is meant to be."

"I can't tell you how much that means to me." Gabriella replied smiling.

"Ella, we need to leave now if I'm going to get you back in time for curfew." Troy said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed as she and Lucille finished up the dishes. "Thank you for inviting me over tonight. I really enjoyed myself."

"I enjoyed myself as well, next time we'll have to have your mother, I have a feeling that we have lots to discuss about." Lucille said hugging the younger girl.

Alexis and Emily spent more time saying goodbye to Gabriella than they did their own brother. Gabriella promised Alexis that she would be there that Friday evening to help her get ready for her sock hop. Emily proudly held the model's clutch as she wrapped the scarf around her head to keep her hair in place once again. Lucille walked over and hugged her son tightly.

"You hold onto her." she whispered into Troy's ear. "Don't ever let her get away."

"I won't, Mom." Troy replied. "I promise." 


End file.
